Alasan
by Motoharunana
Summary: Kamu menunggunya kembali, meski kamu bukanlah alasan untuk dia kembali.../ AU. SasuSaku. Berkenan Review? :3


**ALASAN**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo,

Penggunaan kata-kata yang Abal, DLL

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Hurt&Comfort

Happy Reading~

Kamu terdiam. Terduduk dalam bangku semen yang terdapat diatas hamparan padang rumput yang bergoyang. Acapkali angin yang berhembus berusaha menjahili tiap helai rambutmu yang berkibar karenanya. Kesejukannya meresap pada tiap-tiap kulit wajahmu. Menimbulkan sensasi dingin yang menggelitik. Matamu terpejam. Merasakan ketenangan yang tengah melanda dirimu. Daun-daun dari pohon yang berdiri kokoh disekitar tempatmu bergemirisik, seolah menyempurnakan suasana yang terbangun pada dirimu. Kamu memejamkan matamu. Partikel-partikel masa lalu membuncah dalam ingatanmu, seolah mendobrak dan menari-nari disana. Kamu menarik kedua ujung bibirmu. Sebuah lengkungan tipis bertengger jelas diwajahmu

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kamu menunggunya—**_

.

.

.

.

Kamu ingat sekali saat **dia** berdiri dihadapanmu. mengisi setiap kekosongan diruang hatimu. Mengisi setiap hamparan kehampaan pada hari-harimu. Dia adalah satu-satunya alasan yang membuatmu bahagia di dunia ini. Satu-satunya yang membuat suatu perasaan yang hangat dihatimu. Dia yang membuat ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap diperutmu. Membuat pacuan tak karuan pada detak jantungmu. Dia pula yang meluluh lantakan seluruh mimpimu menjadi sesuatu yang nyata. Dia membuatmu merasakan sesuatu yang kamu tidak mengerti. Dia membuatmu—_berarti._

_._

_._

Sampai hari itu tiba. Dia menapakkan kakinya meninggalkanmu. Membuat kekosongan dalam hatimu. Dia bagaikan menancapkan pisau belati dan membuat lubang yang menganga disana, dia membuat dunia nyatamu kembali terlelap. Menciptakan ilusi dalam mimpimu. Menerkam rasa sesak diseluruh organ penapasanmu. Kamu membiarkan dia pergi, menghampiri tujuan hidup yang ingin ditujunya. Kamu membiarkannya begitu saja—tanpa pernah membuatnya berjanji untuk kembali. Persis ditempat ini, dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh memunggungimu. Hingga ia benar-benar tak terlihat lagi dari jangkauan matamu..

.

.

.

.

—_**Kembali…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu membuka mata. Atmosfir masa lalu itu menggerayangi alam bawah sadarmu. Mengunci tiap inci ingatanmu. Membuat hatimu tertutup seolah gembok yang mengunci ikut pergi bersamanya. Hari ini adalah hari tepatnya dimana dia melangkahkan kakinya menentukan tujuan hidupnya. Membuatmu menyimpan segala rasa yang kini tersimpan disudut hatimu. Membiarkan perasaanmu menunggu. Keyakinan hatimu membuatmu kuat. Kamu yakin bahwa dia akan kembali—itu keyakinanmu. Dan ketika matamu mengerjap ada sesuatu yang familiar tertangkap dalam sorot matamu. Menangkap suatu sosok yang begitu terkunci diingatanmu. Seolah suara langkahnya yang terlihat menghampirimu terdengar lembut di gendang telingamu. Hingga sosok itu kini berdiri dihadapanmu. dengan lekuk wajah dan sorot mata itu yang masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Membuat mata jademu melebar seketika. _Dia kembali…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Meski kamu—**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu seperti tersadar dari tidur panjangmu. Kini sosok itu benar-benar berdiri dihadapanmu. membuat sudut-sudut bibirmu benar-benar tertarik. Satu yang masih selalu melekat dalam drirnya, Hangat dan Menyenangkan. Dia menarikmu kedalam peluknya membuat debaran jantungmu melebihi batas normal pada umumnya. Kedua rona kemerahan kini tercetak jelas dikedua sudut pipimu. Rindumu membuncah. Mungkin, dia juga sama rindunya seperti kamu. Dia melepas pelukannya dan mengacak-acak rambutmu—sama seperti 5 tahun lalu. Dia menempatkan dirinya duduk disampingmu dan kamu membiarkannya. Dia membuka topik pembicaraan denganmu. Suara merdunya menggema begitu saja didalam telingamu. Begitu kamu hafal. Detik berikutnya tawa terdengar diantara kamu dan dia. Kemudian dia tersenyum tulus bahkan terlihat sangat tulus. Dia mengeluarkan gulungan berwarna hijau dengan lilitan pita yang menghiasinya. Kamu tercenung. Terdiam. Tatapanmu berubah sendu. Dia memberikan gulungan itu padamu. Tawa yang tadi keluar dari bibirmu kini terdengar begitu hambar. Kamu meraih gulungan itu dari tangannya. Membuka lilitan pita itu secara perlahan. Tanganmu gemetar dan kamu mengintip gulungan itu secara perlahan. Matamu berkaca-kaca namun kamu mencoba menampiknya agar liquid bening itu tidak jatuh dalam lintasannya. Lubang dihatimu kini kian menganga. Lidahmu begitu kelu dan tenggorokanmu seperti tercekat. Kamu seperti terhempas dalam pusaran kegelapan. Kekosongan itu mulai menggerogoti hatimu—lagi. Nafasmu sesak. Kamu tertampar dan terbangun dalam realita yang sebenarnya. Kamu mendengar suaranya, kali ini begitu terdengar menyakitkan. Membuat kupingmu tuli untuk sementara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku harap kamu datang ya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam tatapannya, kamu menarik kecil kedua ujung bibirmu yang terlihat sebagai senyuman—senyum palsu. Dia mengacak rambutmu lagi. Lalu tak lama setelahnya dia undur diri dari hadapanmu dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanmu dan memunggungimu lagi—sama seperti waktu dulu. Dan lagi—Dia bergegas menuju gerbang kebahagiaannya. Dan kini semua keyakinan hatimu runtuh seketika. _Dia tidak pernah benar-benar kembali…_

_Undangan Pernikahan,_

_Kami yang berbahagia_

_Sasuke Uchiha dan Ino Yamanaka_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—_**Bukanlah alasan untuk dia kembali…**_

.

.

FIN

A/N :

Ficts ini adalah ficts yang aku persembahin buat para readers. Sebagai permintaan maaf buat keterlambatan ficts 'Pintu Dimensi'. Maaf banget untuk ficts itu, aku belum bisa update secepatnya karena mulai padatnya aktivitasku yang mulai merajalela *hffft. Ficts ini juga sebenarnya karena nganggur di blogku, akhirnya aku publish disini *dilempar bakiak*. Sekali lagi maafkan author aneh nan satu ini *pundung*

Terimakasih telah menyempatkan baca ficts ini untuk kalian semuaaaaa~  
Silahkan review bilamana kalian ingin memberikan saran, kritik, flame dan sebagainya aku akan terima dengan senang hati :))  
oke baiklah, sampai ketemu di fictsku selanjutnya :))

Salam,

Motoharunana


End file.
